The present disclosure relates to a display unit, a method of driving the same, and a control pulse generation device.
Development of a light emitting diode (LED) display unit using a light emitting diode as a light emitting element is earnestly proceeding. In the light emitting diode display unit, a light emitting section configured of a red light emitting diode functions as a red light emission sub-pixel, a light emitting section configured of a green light emitting diode functions as a green light emission sub-pixel, and a light emitting section configured of a blue light emitting diode functions as a blue light emission sub-pixel. A color image is displayed by light emission of the three kinds of sub-pixels. For example, in a full high-definition (HD) full-color television having a diagonal of 40 inches, the number of pixels in a horizontal direction of a screen is 1920, and the number of pixels in a vertical direction of the screen is 1080. Therefore, in this case, the number of light emitting diodes to be mounted is 1920×1080×(the number of the three kinds of light emitting diodes, namely, the red-light emitting diode, the green-light emitting diode, and the blue-light emitting diode, necessary for configuring one pixel), which is about six million pieces.
In an organic electroluminescence display unit (hereinafter, simply referred to as an organic EL display unit) using organic electroluminescence elements (hereinafter, simply referred to as organic EL elements) as a light emitting section, a variable constant current driving method having a fixed light emission duty is widely used as a drive circuit configured to drive the light emitting section. In addition, in terms of reduction in emission ununiformity, an organic EL display unit employing PWM driving is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-223136, for example. In a method of driving an organic EL display unit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-223136, a picture signal voltage is written to all pixels during a first period of one frame period in a state where light emission of current driving type light emitting elements in all the pixels are stopped, and the current driving type light emitting elements in all the pixels are allowed to emit light together within one or more light emission periods determined by the picture signal voltage written to the respective pixels during a second period subsequent to the first period of the one frame period.